Bon-Bon
Were you looking for the puppeteer of Bon-Bon, Funtime Freddy? Or Bon-Bon's Custom Night variant, Bonnet? Bon-Bon also known as the Bonnie Hand Puppet is a character in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is Funtime Freddy's hand puppet. It also acts as an antagonist in the Sister Location Custom Night. Appearance Its physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game and its color design is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red, rosy cheeks. It is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on its stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of its ears. Like its original counterpart, it also wears a red bow-tie. Its eyes are purple in color. Some say it has a strong resemblance with Adventure Bonnie from FNAF World. Bon-Bon stands at about 1.7 ft tall. This makes Bon-Bon tied with Bonnet for the smallest animatronic in Sister Location. Role In Sister Location In Night 2 in the Breaker Room, the player uses the space button to activate mascot response audio. This is Bon-Bon talking to Funtime Freddy, telling him to "calm down", and assuring him that he is worrying about nothing. This causes Funtime Freddy to be less aggressive towards the player. ---- In Night 3 there is a point in which the player will need to press a button under Bon-Bon's bowtie. However, the puppet will detach itself and sneak around Funtime Freddy's body. If you do not press its button in time, Bon-Bon will jumpscare and kill the player. ---- Bon-Bon is last seen on Night 5 in the Scooping Room. However, its endoskeleton has been removed, leaving only its inanimate shell. Bon-Bon also appears in Custom Night, attacking the player according to Funtime Freddy's audio cues. Mentions "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" -''Funtime Freddy (Night 2)'' "Hey, Bon-Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there!" -''Funtime Freddy (Night 2)'' "B-Bon-Bon, go get him!" -Funtime Freddy (Custom Night) "Now, press the black button under the Bonnie hand Puppet's nose to release the second power module." -HandUnit (Night 3 Trivia * Bon-Bon's voice seems to soothe Funtime Freddy, as seen in Night 2. * Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the Minireenas are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL to not have 5 fingers. * Bon-Bon's face is not fully seen in the trailer, only a portion is seen. * The name "Bon-Bon" is likely a reference to the Youtuber Markiplier and the Fanbase calling Toy Bonnie "Bon-Bon" in the second game. * Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the Minireenas are the only animatronics not to have moving, split faceplates. * Bon-Bon, Minireena, and BidyBab are the only animatronics that are paired with the other main animatronics. *Bon-Bon is voiced by Becky Shrimpton. *Bon-Bon is one of the smallest animatronics in the game, alongside Minireena, Bonnet, BidyBab, and Electrobab. *Bon-Bon is the only animatronic not to have legs. *Bon-Bon, along with Bonnet, Minireena, and BidyBab have no eyebrows. *If you look closely when Bon-Bon jumpscares you, can see Bon-Bon's eyes shrink. *Bon-Bon's torso appears to be nearly completely hollow, as Bon-Bon and Bonnet have the same design. *Bon-Bon's forehead appears to be popping out. *Bon-Bon appears exactly like Bonnet, aside from its colors. *Becky Shrimpton has often referred to Bon-Bon as female, however she has stated on Reddit that Bon-Bon is "Whatever they want to be." Meaning that this does not confirm Bon-Bon's gender in any way. Jumpscares from Custom Night and Parts/Service (As seen on Night 3).]] Bon-Bon's jumpscare sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Bon-Bon's jumpscare sound from Custom Night: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! (This is shared with the other animatronics who jumpscare you in Custom Night) Dialogue Night 2 "Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here." ---- "Shhh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok." ---- "Everything is ok, let's go back to sleep." ---- "Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse." ---- "Nope, no one is here." ---- "Shhh, it's bedtime. Let's go back to our stage." ---- "You must be hearing things, silly. giggle" ---- Giggles These are the giggle produced by Bon-Bon used in the Breaker Room, these are shared with Bonnet. ---- Scurries The Scurries Bon-Bon makes in Parts/Service, they resemble real-life animal scratches. ---- Knock The sound made when you successfully defended off one of the attacks done by Bon-Bon in Custom Night. Gallery Bon-Bon Idle Left.gif|Bon-Bon Idle Left. Bon_Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare. Bon-Bon Idle Right.gif|Bon-Bon Idle Right. 807.png|The last frame of Bon-Bon's jumpscare. Custom Night.JPG|Bon-Bon in a teaser for the game's Custom Night, along with BidyBab. PosterFFreddy.png|Bon-Bon in Funtime Freddy's Poster as seen on the front of the Breaker Room, saying "Get Ready!" most likely referencing the popular quote "Get Ready for Freddy". PosterFFreddyBright.jpg|Bon-Bon in Funtime Freddy's Poster, Brightened. IMG_0205.PNG|Bon-Bon in the Scooping Room, next to Funtime Freddy. IMG_0211.JPG|Bon-Bon's jumpscare. Notice it has an inner endoskeleton. BonBonIngameL.jpg|Bon-Bon hiding behind Funtime Freddy's left shoulder. IMG_0210.JPG|Bon-Bon hiding behind Funtime Freddy's right shoulder. FNAF-Pop-FuntimeFreddy large.jpg|Bon-Bon with Funtime Freddy in their Funko POP! Figure. FreddyAndBonBonsDay.jpg|Bon-Bon in an official poster with Funtime Freddy. TheFuntimes.JPG|Bon-Bon along with the other animatronics in a official poster. FredFredBonnieFigure.jpg|Bon-Bon with Funtime Freddy in their Funko action figure, without it's box Mystery Minis.PNG|Bon-Bon as seen with Funtime Freddy's mystery mini. (Far left.) MinifiguresCase.jpg|Bon-Bon along within Funtime Freddy's Funko figures. Sister Location Sticker Sheet.jpg|Bon-Bon on the sticker sheet alongside the other animatronics. FNAF SL PLUSH FUNTIME FREDDY AND BON BON.jpeg|A Funtime Freddy plush with Bon-Bon on it Front Fnaf sl plush funtime freddy and bon bon back.jpeg|The Funtime Freddy plush with Bon-Bon in back Errors *When Bon-Bon is on the floor in the Scooping Room its ears are sunken into the floor a little. **This also happens in its idle animations but its arm is sunken into its body. *When Funtime Freddy is in the Left Closet Bon-Bon's shadow is present, even though Bon-Bon is not shown. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:Custom Night Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Funtime Frenzy Category:Top Shelf Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy Category:Scooped Category:No Faceplates Category:Animatronic Bunny